User blog:Spiky Eared Pichu/Moving on - My reasons for retirement and disillusion.
To newer users just reading this - Hello, ni hao, hola, privyet, or any other greeting. My name is Spiky Eared Pichu. For about three years, I used to be a contributing member to this wiki, an administrator, and a regularly active user. However, around 2015, I soon lost interest and decided to move on from the wiki, finding different passions and interests. As of now, I am an aspiring artist currently on sites such as deviantart. Now you're probably going to ask me this - How did you go from having a large interest in the Papa Louie series and then straying from it? Here, I'll describe it from the start. During the summer of around 2012, I was in school one day, just browsing educational games, when I stumbled across Papa's Freezeria. Curious, I decided to try the game out, unaware of the fact that it would soon become an addiction. As I discovered many other games by Flipline Studios, I started to play them more. Even when my cache was accidentally cleared, I still strived to play the games. Eventually, I decided to branch out and joins communities such as the Flipline Studios Wiki and the Flipline Forum. During these eras, I was known as King- Boo, Husky and Clover Lover (my most known alias), TheUltimateHusky78, and eventually my current alias. I was known by many users as someone who conversed a lot, but was known for being very opinionated and commonly either causing or joining in on fights. As I've gotten older and matured, I've acknowledged that my actions were rather insipid, and even pointless, and I apologize for such. For example, I have left the forum approximately seven times (and just a while ago while I was writing this) from the subject of mere fights, and on Wikia, my account was disabled various times when I was still a pre-teen. I did make my Spiky Eared Pichu account as a bypass, but now that I am officially over 13, it is no longer a worry for me. The main reason I want to move on from the Papa Louie obsession is that as I've aged, I just feel that the games themselves have just shrunk on me. I feel that they have kind of become generic, and while they are not terrible, they are not the type of games I would be interested in. This is kind of like my Mario era, too, which I have also grown out of. As for the fandom itself - I will not call out anyone out for their opinion on me. You can loathe me or love me all you want, and I will accept your opinion, as long as you have a reason for why you would so. For the latter of those people, I actually have people to thank for my time on here. Shoutout goes to Matthew and Luis inspired me to contribute to the site, and helped with my creativity spark during this era. I'll also thank Fluffy Eevee and Ririko for helping this site evolve during the heyday of the wiki. Bleeding Emeralds too, for being a good friend. For now, however, I have moved on. It was an honour to be on here during the site's heyday, but as I learned, at one point in your life you will have to let something go. That is what I'm doing to this site. Goodbye, sayonara, xiajian, do svidaniya, or any other goodbye. And also - Brittany is a black explorer. Category:Blog posts